


Very Merry Xmas

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, OT7 Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 24th, Christmas Eve. GOT7 is spending Christmas with each other in their dorm, and JJP finds a small moment alone. <br/>Song: TVXQ - Very Merry Xmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Merry Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, hope everyone had a nice one ^^

At 10pm the door of GOT7’s dorm opens and harmonies of voices floods into the dark apartment flat. Flipping the switch, light fills the apartment flat as seven boys sloppily toes off their shoes. With tired eyes all seven of them collapsed in the living room.

JinYoung sighs from where he is before sitting up, “I’m ordering food, what do you all want?”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Hyung. Nothing’s going to be open at this hour.” YoungJae mumbles into his arm.

Sighing once again, JinYoung starts slapping himself awake, “Okay then I’m cooking, and you’re all going to have to eat whatever i make,” before walking towards the kitchen.

The two youngest then turned to JaeBum, “Can we start decorating the tree?”

JaeBum grunts a yes; and the two then spring up on their feet (like they weren’t half dead a second ago) and starts tugging at the other 3 members to get them to help decorate. JaeBum rolls onto his side to look over at the scene of his ‘kids’ sorting (& fighting) over the tree ornaments. Getting up, he walks into the kitchen to help JinYoung.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he sees JinYoung already in the middle of making his 3rd plate of food. “Korean and American food?"

"Yeah, I think Mark really misses his family, it's his first Christmas without his family after his debut."

JaeBum nodds in agreement, "Yeah. I think the rest, really miss their families too. It's the first time they can't see them on Christmas." 

JinYoung sighs as he dumped in some seasoning into the pot of soup. 

"Need any help?”

JinYoung looks up at the pot of instant vegetable soup he was stirring, taking a spoon, he dips it into the soup and blow on it before holding it out for JaeBum to try. “Do you think it’ll be too spicy for Jackson?”

JaeBum comes closer behind JinYoung, holding his waist as he tries the soup before shaking his head, “Nah, it's good, needs a little bit more salt though.” JaeBum then steps closer to JinYoung and reaches over him for the salt shaker. Handing it to the younger boy, JaeBum lets go to start washing the fruits for the Christmas cake.

The two work in silence to finish dinner quicker. Finishing the cake, JaeBum opens the fridge to chill the dessert.

Once the table was set, the two ‘parents’ settle into the middle of the couch before calling to the other 5 boys. Once everyone surrounds the table, all seven started to dig in. Finishing the meal, JaeBum goes to grab the cake, YuGyeom starts clearing the table, JinYoung grabs the eggnog in the fridge which has been chilling since this morning, Mark makes hot chocolate and the other three sort out the presents.

As everyone settles in front of the decently sized Christmas Tree in front of the gift that was addressed to them (they decided go with Secret Santa this year), JinYoung starts handing out mugs of eggnog & Mark hands out hot chocolate to the younger members. Once the two settle onto the ground, the seven boys open their presents in order -starting from the youngest.

By the time presents are open, hugs were exchanged, drinks emptied, the members are too tired to leave the living room. The three youngest members is already sleeping in a messy pile, Mark's leans on the couch and is Skyping his family as Jackson rest his head on Mark’s shoulders slowly falling asleep.

JaeBum walks with JinYoung into the kitchen and wraps his arms around the younger male as JinYoung puts the dirty dishes into the sink. Cleaning and drying his hands, JinYoung turns around in the older boys’ embrace and wraps his own arms around JaeBum. Snuggling into each other, the two men let out a relax sigh and sway to a silent rhythm as the Christmas Tree lights shine into the kitchen.

“Thank You.”

JinYoung hums before looking at JaeBum, “How’d you know it was from me?”

JaeBum smiles gently towards the male, “Who else would think to buy a camera for me?”

“The person you love~,” JinYoung grins at the elder when he feels the grip on his waist tighten.

“Yeah, I love you alright. ...I got something for you too.”

They both let go of each other and JaeBum reaches into his pockets to pull out a necklace with a ring attached, blushing he holds it forward to JinYoung. “It’s a little cliché but when I saw it in the shop, I thought of you. I know I can’t often openly show my affection to you…but this ring…I promise you that I will always be by your side, and love you from now, and till the future. My promise to you, to love you and to never part from your side.”

JinYoung looks teary eye at the present before slipping the necklace onto his neck and hugging JaeBum. “Thank you. I love it. I love you.”

JinYoung looks at his lover and leans in to give the male a deep passionate kiss. Running out of air, the two brake the kiss, and the younger snuggles his head into the crook of JaeBum’s neck. JaeBum hums a very familiar tune and whispers into his partner's ear “As time passes by, we will always be together,” then he lays a gentle kiss on the crown of JinYoung’s head.


End file.
